


Sweet like Tennessee Honey

by goldenkisses



Series: The Børns Series [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mention of rope play, Semi Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkisses/pseuds/goldenkisses
Summary: "if little by little you stop loving me I shall stop loving you little by little."





	Sweet like Tennessee Honey

**Author's Note:**

> So this one took a long time to write because the idea would always change, thank you to everyone who commented about wanting more of the series y'all are the loveliest of people. Hope you enjoy this new addition. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

 

“I love the way you taste.”

His voice was rough after hours of them spending some much-needed time away from all the attention of the past few months, Armie let his larger hands move down the sides of Timmy’s over heated laid out trembling body, as his tongue slowly licked the sweet tasting sweat from his lover’s body. Armie would be lying if he said he didn’t constantly picture this since they started this thing that was going on between them, having this young man beneath him being so submissive to his every desire and want. Sure, they had discussed rope play but Armie wanted to be sure this was something that Timmy would be 100% comfortable trying. So naturally when the day came when Timmy nervously came up to him prior to going to his Actors on Actors shoot fiddling with his fingers while shyly mumbling out with a rosy blush already clear as day on his porcelain like skin that he reserved a place for them out in Malibu for two nights and for him to bring the ropes, who was he to deny him. So here they were two men who at best were utterly craving each other in an airstream on a cliff in Malibu.

“Please.” a soft whimper broke him from his thoughts, his lust blown blue eyes trailed back up the body before him to see those red bitten lips pouting as his tongue proceeded to lick them.

“Tell me what you need, I need to hear you say it you know the rules.” Armie loved seeing him like this, so willing and so dirty.

Shaking his head back in forth Timmy didn’t answer him, but showed him by bringing his legs up as much as he could while still having Armie’s bigger body on him.

“Oh, I see.” Armie said as he moved back up the bed and softly moved Timmy’s hair out of his face. “Look at you, god you look absolutely debauched. I wish you could see yourself sweetheart, your eyes are so blown it’s like I’m looking into paradise. How are your arms feeling?” he asked as he looked behind him to check on his wrist that was tied to perfection in a Somerville bowline, but still keeping one hand down wrapped around his hard erection. 

“I love it when you call be that you know.” Timothee whispered as he strained his neck to watch Armie adjust the ropes that were against his skin no doubt leaving some sort of marks on his fragile skin which he was hoping would happen.

Armie hummed as he leaned down sucking a small bruise above his right nipple “I know you do that’s why I don’t do it often, I can’t always give you what you want. I think though we are done for the night with these ropes as much as I hate to say.”

“Okay, thank you.”

He smiled down at his boy “Don’t worry I have other plans tonight, I still can’t believe you managed to convince our handlers to let us free for a few days”  

“You act like it was hard, and beside I only had to talk to one person and everything else was taken care of.” He laughed looking on as his wrist started to become free of their restraints.

“I should’ve known Liz had something to do with all this, that’s why I love you both. There all done.”

Timmy brought both of his wrist to Armies mouth “What do they taste like.” He whispered as his eyes watched Armie’s tongue lick up and down both wrist.

“Tennessee honey. Sweet but not too sweet and warm like swimming in sunshine. You taste right.”

Armie watched at Timmy’s eyes danced across his face, with those green like american money eyes trying to figure out what to say next, not wanting to say something that would ruin the moment too soon. Which he didn’t think was possible.

“I wish, I wish at times we could run away and live on a mountain, but I know in my heart of hearts that it’s not possible that you’re not only mine and that I have to share you. In the end Armand you are my lover for life.” A sad smile formed on Timmy’s face as he brought he wrist back down and wrapped his arms around Armies neck “Do what you will to my body, it’s yours to have.” He whispered letting his legs fall further apart to accommodate his partners larger than life body. 

Armie didn’t want to take his eyes off Timmy, as he did just that. He knew he would take this boy apart tonight, and put him back together tomorrow.

 

**

 

He was the first one up, sitting in a chair outside the airstream looking out as the sun began to rise over the Pacific Ocean he left the sliding doors open so he could look in on his lover as he slept. He was perfect like that, sleeping, with his brown hair splayed out on the white pillow case, his lips redder than normal after the events of last night.

Minutes must have past or hours he wasn’t really paying attention as he was lost in his own head, because soon enough he heard soft feet walking against the harsh wood behind him.

“I’m surprised you’re able to walk.” He said not having to turn his back to see who was behind him as he took a drink of his tea.

Timmy sat down on one of the cushions that were on the floor covering his body as he faced away from Armie, admiring the view as Armie admired him.

“You were thinking to loud, so I had to see what the fuss was all about.”

“And what did you find.” Armie reached out handing Timmy his tea, to which he spat back in the cup giving it back.

“That’s far too sweet, I don’t know how you can drink it like that.”

“I thought you of all people would know I like my things a little on the sweet side.”

Timmy didn’t respond to him, he just hummed pulling the blanket tighter against his body and continued to look out into the horizon that was before them.

“Go back to bed, I’ll see what there is to eat and bring it to you.”

“Eggs, I think I’d like eggs if that’s okay with you?”

Armie nodded his head getting up and walking over to Timmy giving him his hand to help him up, “I’m sure I saw a few of those in that little thing they call a frig.”

Timmy nodded and took the hand that was offered to him and walked back into the small space that they would be sharing for one more night and sat on the messy bed that was sure to have several of their body fluids on it from the night before.

A nice silence fell before them as Armie felt Timmy’s eyes on him as he moved around the little space that was allotted as kitchen space, he loved being able to cook for the people he loved, and this was no different than any other of the few times that he was able to cook for Timmy, he would do the cooking and Timmy would always be the eyes and watch him from a close distance.  

“I’m sorry about what I said last night, I don’t know what I was thinking. Well that I do, I do know. My brain was just foggy you know I was coming down to fast maybe.” He mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders, “I know what we have is ours and the only two people that can ruin it is us. Or me like I’m doing now by talking to much and sharing my feelings.”

Armie set aside the eggs so they wouldn’t burn and went over and sat next to the boy that he had come to admire so much.

“Listen to me boy wonder, what we have, what we have is something neither of us can explain it’s this wonderful thing that only we can share with each other and it’s beautiful and so emotionally charged that we both get so lost in how to handle all this emotions that come along with being in love with someone. I’ve never experienced a love like this, a love that you want to keep so close your chest so nothing tainted can come in and ruin it. You must know how I truly feel about you, that my love for you is just as real as my love is for my wife and maybe that makes me a selfish prick by wanting both of you, but I don’t care not one bit you took a key to my heart that I didn’t know I had to offer when we left Crema and if I’m going to be honest I’m glad that you did. So fuck it if you share your feelings with me, that is a right that you get to have in this relationship we share I'll never not listen to anything you have to say to me you know that."

He brought his hand up and whipped away a few tears that had escaped those lovely green eyes that were before him, and fixed one of the falling curls that managed to fall from behind his ears.

“Do you still love me even thought I hate beets with a passion?” Timmy sighed as he whipped his eyes and the snot from his nose.

All Armie could do was laugh “Yeah I think I can make an exception for you, after all your my lover for life.” He said leaning in a placing a small kiss on the side of Timmy’s long neck, who let out a content sigh.

“Lover for life, I like that.”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song American Money by Borns. 
> 
> The summary is from a poem called If You Forget Me by Pablo Neruda


End file.
